villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Little-Red/What Ifs..
The following are villain concepts that never came to be, however I thought I'd list them here so people can see them and hopefully spark a few imaginative fires so to speak.. Dread Dread was once a strict pacifist devoted to finding inner-peace through the teachings of his ancestors, yet when war came to his small village he found himself unable to cope with the torture all around himself - unleashing his superhuman abilities for the first time despite his advanced age he would become Dread, a negativity vampire who can invade the dreams/minds of others and seeks to make everyone suffer the same injustice he endured in the illegal prisoner of war camps.. Payback Payback are a group of radical vigilantes / terrorists who devote themselves to hunting down and killing all "wrong-doers" - ranging from actual villains to people who forget to pay their bills on the exact date: they are especially fond of using flamethrowers to set any would-be-villain on fire and will attack anyone who tries to save them for "assisting crime". Kid Destiny Kid Destiny was born with a unique mutant "gift" that made him develop a God Complex from a very early age, the ability to command the cosmic force known as the Destiny Force - with near-unlimited power at his command Kid Destiny is convinced he is the Messiah and that all superhumans should unite under his guidance for an upcoming apocalyptic war. Misery Girl Misery Girl was one of the many victims of Warcry, she was also one of the few who saw Misery take to the battlefield against the heroes during the Voice's raid on Earth and became fixated on the being. Devoting herself to Misery the self-proclaimed "Misery Girl" sold body and soul to obtain advanced technologies so as to try and roleplay as her "goddess" - viewing it as part of her devotion to the abstract entity, so far Misery has ignored "Misery Girl" but this only serves to fuel her obsession further.. Velocity Velocity was a scientist studying space/time when he found himself the victim of his own haphazard experiments, trapped in his own time-stream the being now known as Velocity runs by a completely alien set of physics and can move so fast he is all but invisible to the naked eye.. driven mad by his new existence Velocity seeks to return to his former self, even if it means shattering the multiverse to do so.. Flood Flood is a powerful and enigmatic being claiming to embody the wrath of the sea, often his motives are alien in design and no one is sure whether his claims are true or false.. all that is known for certain is he is a destructive force that can shatter cities at the peak of his often volatile fits of rage.. Turncoat Turncoat was a washed-up stage magician when he obtained knowledge in the actual occult, quick to exploit his new magical power he took to manipulating others into acting out his twisted fantasies - realizing that toying with his fellow humans gave him far more personal satisfaction than stage magic he became "Turncoat" and devoted himself to a new life of crime. Category:Blog posts